


Dostaliśmy twój numer

by gizmolog



Category: NCIS, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Multifandom Bingo 2017, Threats
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Abby wyjechała do Nowego Jorku, żeby przyjemnie spędzić czas i odwrócić myśli od nieudanego romansu. Wycieczka sprawiała wrażenie perfekcyjnej, dopóki podczas lanczu w kafejce na świeżym powietrzu nie przysiadł się do Abby tajemniczy nieznajomy, mówiąc, że grozi jej jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.Multifandom Bingo 2017, prompt nr 13 - casefic.





	Dostaliśmy twój numer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got Your Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471658) by [Afalstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afalstein/pseuds/Afalstein). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

\- Nie, to... nie, Zivo? Zivo, posłuchaj mnie. Nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nowy Jork jest idealnie bezpieczny. Mam tu ubaw i nikt nie zakłóci mojej urlopowej parady. - Abby Sciuto zakręciła kilkoma torbami z zakupami, które trzymała w lewej ręce. - W samym zeszłym roku ilość poważnych przestępstw spadła o pięćdziesiąt procent, więc... kiedy ty tu ostatnio byłaś? Zmieniło się. Jeśli nowojorska policja nadal będzie robiła to samo, w tym roku spadek powinien wynieść siedemdziesiąt pięć procent! Jestem tu praktycznie bezpieczniejsza niż byłam w Waszyngtonie!

Przez kilka sekund słuchała w milczeniu, a potem się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dobrze. Skoro TO mamy już za sobą, opowiem ci o mojej wycieczce. Wczoraj poszłam zobaczyć budynek Chryslera; bardzo się na nim zawiodłam, jak się okazało, bo wyższe piętra były zamknięte z powodu renowacji czy czegoś tam. Później zrobiłam sobie zdjęcie na Times Square tym wielkim telewizorem, który tam mają. I poszłam jeszcze do Central Parku, gdzie spędziłam trochę czasu z tym fantastycznym staruszkiem grającym na gitarze, i... - Przerwała na chwilę. - Co? Tak, poszłam zobaczyć Punkt Zerowy. Widziałam Punkt Zerowy podczas mojego pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, Zivo. Nie jestem aż tak ciemna, jak rany.

Przełożyła telefon do drugiej ręki, żeby przycisnąć go uchem do ramienia.

\- Ach tak, to. Tak, nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Zabrali mnie na górę do laboratorium i pozwolili mi WSZYSTKO obejrzeć. Mają tutaj najsuperowsze laboratoria kryminalne, Zivo! Detektyw Taylor pozwolił mi nawet pomóc im przy badaniu dowodów w sprawie tej kobiety, która została zabita nożem kuchennym. Fascynująca rzecz, tak w ogóle. Bo widzisz, pierwotnie myśleli, że to był jeden z tych noży, jakie miała w domu, ale kiedy je sprawdziliśmy, żaden nie pasował, więc musieliśmy kupić noże kuchenne wiodących marek, żeby... Zivo, nie nudzę cię chyba, prawda? Bo przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że cię tam nie ma.

Znowu zamilkła na pewien czas, po czym energicznie pokręciła głową ze słowami:

\- Nie. Nie, Zivo, cały czas ci powtarzam, że Nowy Jork jest bezpieczny. A już Nowojorczycy są naprawdę super. Bo wiesz, wczoraj? Ten niemożliwie słodki facet uratował mnie przed potrąceniem przez samochód i ja... Rany, Zivo, nie tak głośno. To był po prostu głupi błąd - zaprotestowała Abby, wywracając oczami. - Przechodziłam przez ulicą, a jakiś samochód akurat przejeżdżał na czerwonym świetle i ten gość w garniturze ściągnął mnie z drogi w samą porę, dobra? Nic wielkiego. Nikt tutaj nie planuje mnie zabić.

Zatrzymała się jak wryta i wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Ja nie mogę - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem. - Zivo, będę musiała do ciebie oddzwonić, bo właśnie jestem obok prawdziwej nowojorskiej kawiarni na świeżym powietrzu, a jednym z moich celów życiowych zawsze było zjedzenie w prawdziwej nowojorskiej kafejce na świeżym powietrzu. Pozdrów pozostałych ode mnie.

Ruszyła dalej, ale zatrzymała się nagle w pół kroku.

\- Co? Czemu o to pytasz? No tak, normalnie zadzwoniłabym z takimi rzeczami do McGee, tylko że... - Przygryzła wargę. - Teraz... to byłoby trochę jakby niezręczne. Wiesz? - Słuchała przez chwilę, a potem się uśmiechnęła. - Dzięki. Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz. - Po kilkusekundowym wahaniu spytała niepewnie: - To... co u niego? Och, to dobrze. To dobrze. Tak, miło mi to słyszeć. Pozdrów go. Dobra. Tym razem już naprawdę do usłyszenia.

Abby zamknęła telefon i w podskokach wpadła do restauracji, gdzie rzuciła się na kelnera, żeby zamówić ogromne ilości jedzenia. Kilka minut później cała szczęśliwa siedziała przy stoliku, zajadała prawdziwą nowojorską kanapkę, popijała ją prawdziwym nowojorskim slurpee i przeglądała w aparacie fotograficznym zdjęcia, które zrobiła w prawdziwym Nowym Jorku.

I akurat wtedy, kiedy już myślała, że nic nie mogłoby pójść lepiej, naprzeciw niej usiadł wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w garniturze.

\- Witaj, Abby - powiedział nieznajomy. - Jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.


End file.
